There are currently several liquid art mediums on the market, including three dimensional liquid art mediums. These three dimensional mediums are primarily comprised of an elastic or rubberized material. These materials are non-porous and therefore not accepting of other coloring agents a user may wish to apply. Further, the materials are not easily manipulated once applied due to their consistency. Thus, they are not useful for free-form drawings and designs. In addition, once dry, the prior art materials are "set" and cannot be restored or altered.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a novel liquid art medium which is useful for creating three dimensional art.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a raised liquid art medium which is porous and therefore receptive to the addition of other coloring agents.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a raised liquid art medium which can be easily manipulated when wet.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a raised liquid art medium which can be restored even after the medium has dried.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a raised liquid art medium which can be made in different colors, wherein the colors can be applied together without bleeding and without the colors running together.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a raised liquid art medium which can be used on a variety of surfaces.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a raised liquid art medium which is economical to manufacture and safe to use.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the following description of the invention.